


affinity for swimmers

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [51]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: On vacation in Galar, a particular water trainer catches Lorelei's eye, reminding her of another she's rather fond of.
Relationships: Kanna | Lorelei | Prima/Kasumi | Misty, Kanna | Lorelei | Prima/Rurina | Nessa
Series: Commissions [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	affinity for swimmers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a commission

Lorelei expects to see a lot of new and interesting sights during her trip through the Galar region, but the busty redhead doesn’t expect to see something- or rather, someone- quite as interesting as Nessa. And, as new and interesting as the sight of her is, there is also a familiarity to it, and that familiarity is what attracts her to the young model and water gym leader.

There’s another water type trainer she holds a particular fondness for after all, and as she watches Nessa swimming, she can’t help but remember the day she first saw Misty swimming.

~X~

_ Misty’s arms cut through the water with great speed, and Lorelei can’t help but be transfixed. She knows that the young woman admires her quite a bit, but watching her like this, Lorelei can’t help but feel like she is the one lacking, and like Misty is the one that  _ she _ should be admiring. Never has she seen anyone swim so quickly yet so gracefully, and the only thought that comes to mind is one simple word. _

_ Beautiful. _

_ Misty is beautiful and her swimming even moreso, and that is what first begins to draw Lorelei to her. After that, there’s no hope of avoiding it, and the two quickly become close, with Misty hardly able to believe that her idol is paying her so much attention, while Lorelei would do absolutely anything to keep seeing all the beauty that Misty has to offer. _

~X~

Of course she’s heard of the gym leader in this town. It’s hard to avoid hearing about Nessa, known for her beauty and her battling alike, and Lorelei can’t deny that she was curious about the fierce water trainer who doubles as a model. She makes a special point to visit her gym when there are no battles going on, and that is where she finds Nessa training alongside her Pokemon, swimming laps around the pool.

Lorelei has only ever seen that much grace in the water in one other place before, and she can’t help but fondly remember Misty as she watches Nessa’s long legs and lithe body. But there is no physical resemblance between Misty and Nessa; though the similarities are there, so too are the differences, and that only serves to increase Lorelei’s curiosity.

Now, she knows that she can’t make it through this visit without spending some extra time in town, getting to know the gym leader known as Nessa.

~X~

Nessa heard ahead of time that Lorelei, former member of Kanto’s Elite Four, was going to be passing through and might stop by her gym, and while Galar has no Elite Four to speak of, she’s still heard about their supposed battle prowess, and was very interested in meeting the woman. (The fact that she’d seen pictures of her ahead of time, and knew how gorgeous she was, certainly helped matters.)

She doesn’t know when Lorelei first arrives, because she’s training and no one comes to tell her. Instead, she swims laps while the woman she’s been dying to meet watches her, and after the fact, Nessa can only hope that she didn’t look silly, splashing around like that. Between the celebrity of the woman, her known talent with ice types- and Nessa wonders how she would hold up against Melony- and her breathtaking beauty, it’s hard to keep her composure, but somehow, Nessa manages.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Miss Lorelei,” she says, after she’s dried off and has a chance to speak to her.

“Please, there’s no need to be so formal. Simply calling me Lorelei will do,” she replies, reaching out to shake her hand. “It’s an honor to meet you as well, Nessa. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

Though Nessa knows that her own celebrity status around here is nothing to sneeze at, she still feels somehow inadequate next to someone like Lorelei, and says, “Oh, you don’t have to say that…”

“I’m only telling the truth. I’ve actually been looking forward to meeting you quite a bit.”

“You...you have?” Nessa is surprised to hear this. She assumed the woman was stopping in all the gyms to assess them, but to hear her say that she was looking forward to Nessa in particular...unless she’s planning on saying that to all the gym leaders, which is certainly a possibility.

“There’s a gym leader in my home region that specializes in water types,” she replies. “She and I are rather close, so I wanted to see what this region’s water gym had to offer. So far, I have to say that it doesn’t disappoint.”

“Well, it’s a shame you didn’t come when I had a challenger. Things can get pretty lively here when I do!” Nessa says, still unable to believe that Lorelei has taken a personal interest in her. It’s really hard to keep her cool in a situation like this, but her desire to not embarrass herself in front of such an important and dignified woman wins out in the end.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to spend more time in town. Maybe then I could see you take on a challenger,” Lorelei says, and Nessa is quick to offer her a place to stay.

“It’s not much in comparison to a ritzy hotel, but I have an extra room in the dorms where my gym trainers stay,” she suggests. “If you’d like, it’s all yours for the night, or as long as you’d like to stay.”

“I’d like that,” replies Lorelei. “Say, do you know of anywhere nice to get dinner around here?”

~X~

So the two of them have dinner together, and Lorelei can’t help but hang onto Nessa’s every word. She really is an unbelievably beautiful girl, and pretty charming, to boot. It’s not hard to see why she’s won the hearts of so many people all across Galar; her popularity certainly makes sense after spending just a little bit of time with her in person, and Lorelei wants to get to know her even better.

She mentions how entranced she was watching Nessa swim, off-handedly to seem casual, and Nessa brightens, asking, “Would you like to swim with me when we get back?”

Lorelei replies that she would like nothing more than that. Already, she can see where this is going to end up, or at least, she hopes this is where it will end up.

~X~

_ Misty has to help her, the first time they swim together, and it’s a little embarrassing. Lorelei doesn’t have a lot of experience with it, certainly not the experience that Misty has, and being in deep water and trying to do more than just flail is a bit of a struggle for her. But, at the same time, seeing her struggle with something helps Misty relax more around her, and so, she’s grateful for that. _

_ Getting personal swimming lessons also allows them a chance to get a lot closer, physically speaking, and with Misty so close to her, it becomes impossible for Lorelei to resist the urge to just lean forward a bit, pressing her lips to Misty’s… _

_ She can’t help but hold her close as she kisses her, and Misty is stiff at first, stunned by the sudden show of affection from Lorelei. But then, as she properly realizes what is happening, she begins to relax into it, moaning softly as Lorelei deepens the kiss. _

~X~

“I haven’t done this in a while, so I might be a little rusty,” Lorelei says, as she slides into the pool after Nessa.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask you for a race or anything,” the other woman replies, but she’s already started off, doing laps like it’s nothing. Lorelei has already had the pleasure of watching her stretch out beforehand, amazed by how flexible she is, and now she manages to overwhelm her with the grace of her swimming yet again.

Lorelei falls into an easy pace behind her, not pushing herself, and mostly just enjoying the view of Nessa tearing through the water. She sometimes feels as though she could watch a beautiful swimmer forever and be content, and Nessa certainly drives that point home. It will be hard to think of any other point in her Galarian vacation that will top this exact moment, unless…

Well, if tonight goes to plan, then that’s another story altogether.

After Nessa has done a few laps, she slows to a stop and drifts over to Lorelei, panting and smiling and so cute that Lorelei can barely help herself. As they get closer and closer, she can see a familiar look in Nessa’s eyes, and has a feeling that tonight really is going to turn out just how she wants it to.

Just like another familiar night in a pool, Lorelei is the one to make the first move, pressing her lips to Nessa’s, and feeling the other woman gasp against her mouth before she begins to relax, and then return the kiss. They float in place, hovering in the water as they pull each other close, both giving in to the desire that they fell, giving in to the pleasant sensation of the kiss, mouths opening to grant the other entrance, their legs tangling up in their attempts to deepen the embrace.

The water isn’t cold or anything, a pleasant temperature after taking the time to get used to it, but Lorelei’s body is steadily heating up as she takes control over their kiss, guiding Nessa through it with her more experienced motions. Nessa moans into her mouth, her desire mounting past a point that she could ever hope to run from, the heat in her own body rising, radiating from her core.

When Lorelei finally breaks the kiss, both of them are completely breathless, and Nessa finally speaks up, saying, “Do you think we should go dry off?”

“If that’s how you want to put it,” Lorelei replies with a playful look, and Nessa takes a moment to get it before looking off to the side, clearly flustered. But there’s no use in getting flustered over it now, when they’ve spent the last several minutes making out in her pool, neither of them showing a hint of shame all the while. By now, they’ve both made their intentions clear enough, so Nessa can’t exactly play at being shy  _ now _ .

“W-well, it might be better if we went somewhere more private,” she says. “We’ve got the pool to ourselves now, but there’s no guarantee one of the trainers might not decide to go for a late swim, and then…”

“I understand,” she replies. “So, I suppose the room you have me staying in is closer, so do you want to go back there?”

“Yes,” Nessa breathes, her voice and the expression on her face betraying her impatience. With that, Lorelei needs no further invitation to drift over to the ladder, Nessa managing to beat her there despite getting the later start. She climbs out of the water and offers a hand to help Lorelei out of the pool, and the two hastily towel off, still dripping when they hurry to the room Lorelei is staying in, a trail of water leading from the pool to the door.

Once the door is closed behind them, Lorelai has already set to peeling off Nessa’s swimsuit pieces, the bikini coming off to reveal what little of the swimmer’s flawless body she hadn’t been able to see before. Lorelei wears a simple black one-piece, but it emphasises her curves so much that it doesn’t have to be skimpy to be sexy, or at least, that’s what she’s been told in the past.

Nessa grabs at her swimsuit to peel it off of her as well, unable to hide the way she gawks at Lorelei’s exposed breasts, but this is far from the first time she’s experienced that with a lover.

~X~

_ “You really don’t have to be self-conscious about anything,” Lorelei says trying not to laugh at the way Misty crosses her arms over her newly exposed chest. _

_ “Well, that’s easy for you to say, but…” _

_ “But nothing. You happen to be exactly my type, you know,” she replies, reaching to move Misty’s arms out of the way. When her arms fall to her side, she looks away, blushing furiously, but Lorelei simply kneels down so that she can press her lips to the tip of one of Misty’s small breasts. _

_ Misty whimpers at the sudden contact, squirming as Lorelei flicks her tongue over her nipple. Her voice cracks as she says, “O-oh, that’s...that’s really…” _

_ Lorelei looks up at her but doesn’t pause even to tell her that she knows, and brings a hand up to Misty’s other breasts, gently pinching her nipple while she continues licking and suckling. Misty’s legs are growing weak, trembling as she grows close just from this light contact. _

_ Her breasts are unbearably sensitive, and Misty is getting to experience that fully for the first time. Lorelei has a preference for this because pleasuring someone with such sensitivity is a pleasure all on it’s own, and there are times when she thinks she might be able to get off just on seeing how easy it is to get Misty off on this. _

_ She only pulls back to finally say this, and keeps her hand going while she speaks. “Don’t you see why I like this so much now? It feels so good for you, and that means it’s good for me too, Misty.” _

_ “I...please don’t stop,” is all that Misty can say. _

~X~

Tonight, Lorelei intends to show Nessa that same love, and show her just how much she appreciates her slight and lithe form. She guides Nessa to the bed that they’ll be sharing tonight, and Nessa sits down so that Lorelei can kneel in front of her, sitting between her spread legs. Smiling up at her, she reaches a hand to gently squeeze one of her breasts, and Nessa tenses, her breath catching in her throat.

Drawing her fingers forward, Lorelei pinches her nipple lightly, and Nessa moans out for her. “A-ah!” she cries, unable to find any words to express the surprise at her pleasure.

“I’m going to make you feel very good tonight,” Lorelei murmurs, and with that, she tilts her head up so that she can wrap her lips around Nessa’s other nipple. Nessa whimpers and squirms, and Lorelei flicks and rolls her tongue over the hardened point, until the other woman is panting with pleasure, overwhelmed by all of the sensation. It’s more pleasure than she’s used to, and she can hardly contain herself, arching her back as she cries out for Lorelei again and again.

Nessa’s hands rest at her sides, and she balls them into fists, gripping the sheets in them as her pleasure mounts, already close just from this. It does help that the anticipation was build so high when they made out in the pool, the tension so great by the time they got to the room that it felt absolutely palpable in the air around them, filling the room and desperate to be relieved in some way.

Lorelei proves that she’s very good at taking care of that, and Nessa can just barely gasp out, “I-is it okay if I…?” Even so, she’s unable to finish her sentence, a mixture of shyness and her voice giving out on her as she’s forced to moan again, the pleasure becoming far too much for her.

The older woman nods as her answer, not letting up until she knows that she has brought Nessa to climax. And so she continues, using her fingers to toy with one of her nipples, rolling it between two fingertips, and using her tongue, teasing and tracing it over the nipple, suckling lightly with her mouth around it, her lips gently pursed, until finally, Nessa gives in to the building pleasure. She throws her head back, calling out for her new lover as she comes, and Lorelei pulls back so that she can look up at her, and drink in every detail of her expression as she comes.

It’s a beautiful sight, one that Lorelei is sure she won’t soon forget, made all the better by the knowledge that she was the one to bring it all about. Nessa takes a moment to recover, panting as she slumps forward, and Lorelei is patient, waiting for her to come back to her senses after being overpowered by her orgasm. Soon enough, she looks back up with a half-smile and says, “That was really…really great.”

“I’m so glad you think so,” she murmurs in response, “but the fun is only just beginning. You don’t mind if I make you feel even better, right?”

“A-ah, I wouldn’t complain about that, but what about you…?”

“I’ll have my chance later, plenty of chances, I’m sure. But getting you off is plenty of fun for me, so I’d like to keep doing that,” she replies, and Nessa looks down again, clearly flustered by such a blunt statement. She’s capable and talented, yet so easily flustered by such things, implying a lack of experience that gives her a rather cute side, on top of everything else.

“I can’t say no to that…” Nessa mumbles in a quiet voice, and that’s all the encouragement that Lorelei needs to keep this up. She kneels further down, getting on her hands and knees so that her face is nestled between the other woman’s thighs. Nessa’s breath catches in her throat again, and she tenses a bit in anticipation of what’s to come.

Lorelei tilts her head forward, parting her lips so that she can press her tongue into Nessa’s folds, and Nessa gasps out for her, gripping the sheets again. She’s still reeling from her last orgasm, and so the sensation feels heightened. Lorelei has her experience, and as she presses her tongue deeper, Nessa can only hold on, quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure once more.

~X~

_ Misty’s breath comes out ragged as her lover eats her out, barely able to think straight. It’s always nearly too much for her to handle, no matter how many times the two of them do this, and Lorelei always seems to leave her completely breathless by the end of it all. _

_ She’d never felt anything so wonderful before in all her life, and still nothing has managed to top this since that first time. Lorelei presses her tongue deep in her folds, tracing shapes inside of her, always somehow knowing just where Misty will be the most sensitive, and just where she should focus so that Misty goes to absolute pieces, crying out for her over and over again in her ecstasy, until she’s coming so quickly that it’s almost surprising. At least, it would be surprising, but she’s used to it by this point, with how Lorelei treats her. _

_ And, oh, how she loves how Lorelei treats her! Because even though she’s come quickly, that doesn’t mean things are anywhere near over, and just as soon as she’s had the chance to catch her breath, she knows that there will be more in store for her, setting her head spinning so fast that she can barely think clearly enough to return the favor. _

~X~

When Nessa comes for her, she is quick to try to snap out of it, wanting to do more for her already, rather than simply sitting back and letting Lorelei take care of everything. She doesn’t want to be selfish, of course, and she wants to impress the other woman, so that she will remain as interested in her as she did when she first saw her, if not more so.

She invites Lorelei to get on the bed with her, sitting back so that she can climb on top of her, reaching a hand between her legs. While she does this, Lorelei follows suit to do the same, and as Nessa begins working a finger inside of her, she begins stroking Nessa’s clit, so that Nessa gasps out for her. It’s hard to focus on what she’s doing with Lorelei determined to overwhelm her with pleasure again, but Nessa is determined, flexing her finger inside of Lorelei to earn a moan from her.

The look on her face as she starts to give in to pleasure is both gorgeous and delicious, and Nessa doesn’t ever think she’ll get tired of seeing that. It encourages her to keep it up, even though Lorelei is showing her no mercy and leaving her legs trembling as she fingers her, so that it is a struggle to even remaining kneeling over top of her without collapsing.

But every time she increases things for Nessa, Nessa will increase things for her, keeping it even across the board, so that both of them are so overwhelmed that they can hardly breathe. She wants to make Lorelei come first this time, but she isn’t sure if that’s going to be possible as she begins to lose her mind to her desire. All she can think of is how she wants more, more,  _ more _ , and though she was determined to continue fingering Lorelei until she could get her off, they’re both soon switching positions, moving without even needing to verbally agree on it, both driven to this point by their lust.

Hooking their legs together, they angle their bodies so that they can grind against each other, grinding their needy cunts together to try to create the friction they need more directly. They’re both left moaning and crying out, louder and louder as they work towards their mutual satisfaction. Lorelei wraps her arms around Nessa, pulling her into a tight embrace, their chests rubbing together at this point as well.

This creates further stimulation for Nessa, as her still-sensitive nipples are rubbed against Lorelei’s large breasts, and she gasps and whimpers, trembling in Lorelei’s embrace as she struggles to keep up their pace. At this point, she knows that she won’t last much longer, but Lorelei has already made her come twice and she hasn’t even been able to return the favor once. She wants to be able to even things up a little, even if that simply means outlasting Lorelei this time, and taking time afterwards to make her feel good as well.

Bucking her hips against her lover’s, she does not give up or give in to her need until she is able to see Lorelei’s face contort, flushing as she tips her head back and lets out a shameless and satisfied moan, the force of her orgasm wracking her body. She looks absolutely gorgeous like this, and Nessa knows that she could get used to seeing a sight like that. This only makes her all the more determined to make Lorelei really enjoy herself tonight.

~X~

_ Misty’s legs remain hooked within Lorelei’s as she bucks her hips wildly, grinding against her, whimpering and desperate and adorable, her pale face bright red with the effort and with her desire. Lorelei could fall in love with a face like that alone, but to see the effort Misty puts in, how adorably earnest she is… _

_ Lorelei holds her close, working her hips back against her, and as the two grind together, she can feel herself growing closer and closer, knowing that she won’t be able to hold out much longer. She likes to try and put off her own climax for as long as possible so that she can make sure Misty is properly taken care of, but today, it seems that she doesn’t have much of a choice. _

_ Finally giving in to her desire, she grows tense and calls out Misty’s name, showing no shame as she moans, louder and louder. She is so overwhelmed that, for a moment, she doesn’t even notice that Misty isn’t far behind her, but when she hears Misty’s unmistakable whimpers, she knows that she has just come as well. _

_ It seems she was just barely hanging on, perhaps mere seconds from coming either way, but doing her best to wait it out, just so that she could outlast Lorelei. Whether it was more of a competitive thing or just her being thoughtful, Lorelei isn’t sure, but she knows that she doesn’t mind either way. _

~X~

“I want to do more for you,” Nessa says, as the two of them recover from their nearly shared orgasm. She was just a little bit behind Lorelei, and now she wants to make her new lover feel amazing all over again. She wants to be able to catch up, after Lorelei has put so much effort and attention into her.

“Just seeing how much you enjoy yourself is more than enough for me,” Lorelei replies, with complete sincerity. It’s true that she takes on a more service-focused role in the bedroom, because while she enjoys taking control, she enjoys it for the benefit of her partner, more than anything else.

However, as much as Nessa may appreciate this, she’s not having any of that right now. “I’ll enjoy myself even more if you let me help you,” she replies, and there is not much Lorelei can do to argue with that.

Nessa gropes one of her large breasts, feeling her face heat up as she realizes she fondles for a bit too long, fascinated by the older woman’s form. She wants to mimic what Lorelei has done for her, leaning her head down to flick her tongue over one of her nipples, until she leans in to begin suckling at her. Though Lorelei is not as sensitive as she is, that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t still have quite the effect on her, leaving her breath ragged as Nessa sucks one of her breasts and toys with the other nipple between her fingers.

Before long, she has Lorelei squirming beneath her touch, feeling empowered by her ability to reduce such a sexually powerful woman to this state. She wants nothing more than to properly serve Lorelei, to repay her for all that she’s done, and she soon moves her hand lower so that she can push it between Lorelei’s partially spread legs. The damp warmth indicates just how aroused her lover is, and she is easily able to work a finger inside of her, earning more gasps of pleasure from Lorelei.

A second finger soon follows so that Nessa can hook and flex them inside of her, tracing her tongue over Lorelei’s hardened nipple all the while. Her moans grow deeper and deeper, and Nessa can feel the tension building up in her, making it obvious that she is getting close already. Likely still sensitive from her previous orgasm, it makes it a little bit easier for Nessa, who is happy to be able to earn such an enthusiastic response from her. Anything to make her feel the same sort of pleasure that she has dealt out so generously.

The tension builds and builds, and every pulse and tremble has Nessa thinking that she’s done it, that she’s there, until finally, the pulse doesn’t slow, and Lorelei gasps and moans out, wracked with the spasms of her orgasm. Nessa does not move her hand or her mouth until Lorelei has relaxed completely, panting as she becomes to come down from it.

Now, Nessa wants to do one more thing for her, repay yet another favor, but when she tells Lorelei that she intends to eat her out, Lorelei says, “After that, you can’t expect me to let you have all the fun. I want to make you come again, Nessa, one more time.”

“You have to at least let me do that much for you,” Nessa argues, but Lorelei simply smiles, as if it’s all already taken care of.

“I never said we couldn’t do both,” she replies, and it isn’t long before the two of them are switching positions again, with Nessa laying back and Lorelei on top of her, head at Nessa’s lap while her cunt is just above Nessa’s face. They’ll do this together, at the same time, so that Nessa can have her victory and so that Lorelei can have what she wants. Naturally, this works out well for the both of them, and Nessa wastes no time in angling her face up, between Lorelei’s legs where she bury her tongue inside the other woman with no hesitation.

Her confidence has grown to a point that it’s surprising to Lorelei, but not at all unpleasant. As she leans down to begin eating out Nessa again, she’s happy that it’s come to this, absolutely ecstatic. To be able to share in such enthusiasm and in such a lovely night together...she knows she will never be able to forget this, not that she would ever try to.

While Nessa works her tongue deep inside of her, Lorelei resumes the techniques that made Nessa weak before, feeling Nessa’s muffled moans vibrate through her as a result. The sensation is so pleasant that Lorelei cannot help but moan into her in return, and the two of them simultaneously increase their pace, both wanting to push the other closer, both wanting to come so badly but wanting to make sure that the other is well taken care of at the same time.

And when they do come, it is so close that neither can tell which is first, so close that it is almost completely simultaneous, and both are overwhelmed by the intensity of their orgasm, pulling back so that they can cry out, loud and shameless. After that, several minutes are spent recovering and trying to catch their breath, and when both finally come back to their senses, they’ve switched positions again, but this time, so that they can cuddle.

Nessa lays on Lorelei’s chest, while Lorelei absentmindedly rubs Nessa’s back, holding her close to her. It seems she will always have a particular fondness for beautiful water type trainers, and tonight has not only brought her closer to one, but served to remind her of how much she loves another. Now, she can’t help but think that she adores both Misty and Nessa, and that she hopes the two of them can meet someday. She is certain that the three of them could have a very lovely night together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
